


Crownsguard Hazing

by Jodine16



Series: Hermaphrodite!Prompto [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Dom Prompto, Forced Crossdressing, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Sub Gladio, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sub Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: Prompto's fellow Crownsguard steal his clothes and leave him a maid outfit to wear back to Noctis' royal wing in the Citadel. When he arrives he is not happy.





	Crownsguard Hazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeminiDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/gifts).



> This is dedicated to GeminiDerp for the idea. Also this happens some time between A Little Bit of Everything and Live a Little.

“Gladiolus where the hell are you?!”

Ignis and Gladio winced as the door to Noctis’ apartments was flung open. Ignis peered out of the kitchen, freezing at the sight before him. There in the door way was a very pissed off Prompto. In a frilly maid’s uniform (although how that sort of uniform could be considered appropriate was beyond him). Gladio popped up beside him and started cackling. He backed away quickly, still laughing, when Prompto stormed towards him, murder written in his eyes. Ignis stepped back, debating whether to ask what in Eos was going on. Getting within grabbing distance of the future shield, he surprised the older men by sweeping Gladio’s legs out from underneath him, sending him crashing to the dining room floor.

“You think this funny?!” Prompto seethed.

“Well yeah, you come up from the locker room like that?” Gladio grin never faded, even when Prompto grabbed him by the hair.

“Yeah, I snuck up here, do you know how hard that was?!”

“Did you succeed?” Ignis asked, genuinely curious.

“I had a couple close calls but no one caught me,” Prompto admitted, grudgingly.

“Well, congratulations, Prompto, you’ve just found a breach in our security, if you’ll excuse me, I need to speak to—”

“Ass on the couch, Iggy,” Prompto ordered.

Ignis blinked at him. “Excuse me?”

“What did I stutter? Get over there now, don’t think I’m not aware you weren’t aware of this,” Prompto said steadily.

Rather than argue, Ignis did as he was told, surprised and maybe a little aroused at this new side of their younger lover. He looked at Gladio, raising an eyebrow. The man was still on his knees, being held by his hair, yet didn’t make any move to break Prompto’s hold. “I admit, I did over hear plans of such a prank being formed, I wasn’t aware it was for you, though.” He watched Prompto force Gladio to knee-walk over to the coffee table.

Prompto stared down at Gladio. “And you, are you going to ‘fess up too, or do I have to beat it out of you?”

Gladio smirked. “Make me.” Grabbing his arm, Prompto hauled him onto the coffee table, the poor thing creaking from having so much weight on it. Unbuckling Gladio’s belt, he forced his pants down, exposing his ass and his jock strap. Not giving him any warning, Prompto brought his hand down, spanking him. Gladio gasped, but made no efforts to confess to his sins. Prompto glared and continued to spank him, alternating between cheeks until both were cherry red. 

Prompto paused, panting lightly. “Still nothing?”

“Fuck Prom, you’re hot like this,” Gladio moaned, clinging to the edges of the coffee table like a life line. Ignis felt inclined to agree, though he kept his thoughts to himself. Well, as much as one with a throbbing erection could.

“Stay put, you move and you’ll seriously regret it,” Prompto ordered. He stalked into the bedroom and yanked open a nightstand drawer, grabbing a tube of lube and some condoms, before coming back to the living room. “Good boy,” he said when he saw Gladio did as he was told. He popped the lid off and squirted a generous amount into his palm. “Maybe I’ll consider letting you come later,” he said, thrusting a finger into Gladio’s hole without warning. 

Gladio inhaled sharply at the sudden intrusion. Prompto barely gave him time to adjust to the stretch before another finger was added. He twitched when his prostate was jabbed. Getting the angle right, Prompto was relentless against his poor prostate. “I didn’t think they’d let you leave dressed like that!” He yelped. He shifted his hips and reached down to pull his cock out of his jock strap. He hissed when his hand was slapped away.

“Hands on the table or you’re never coming again, got it?” Prompto snarled.

“Yes, sir,” Gladio moaned.

“Good, now why didn’t you stop them?” Prompto removed his fingers from Gladio’s stretched hole and wiped his hand on the stupid uniform he was wearing. He tore into a condom, sliding it on, before pressing his cock against Gladio’s hole, waiting for him to respond.

Gladio whined when Prompto didn’t press any further. “Was just a joke, no harm, no foul.”

“And yet here we are.” Prompto gripped his hips and thrust into him, both of them moaning. Prompto glanced at Ignis, smirking when he saw how flustered the normally composed man was. He turned his attention back to Gladio, who was hissing every time the lace of the maid outfit touched his sensitive ass. Prompto fucked him hard, loving the tight heat wrapped around his cock. He reached down and grabbed a condom, flinging it at Ignis, who barely caught it. “Fuck me, right now, I want your cock in my cunt,” he growled.

Ignis stood and quickly stripped down. Removing the foil, he rolled the condom on and kneeled behind Prompto. He ran a hand under the skirt, startled to discover Prompto was not wearing any underwear. “You traveled across the Citadel without underwear?” He murmured, pressing two fingers into Prompto’s pussy. They slid in easy, a testament to how horny Prompto was.

“Yeah, the breeze was actually kind of nice,” Prompto squeaked, his voice catching as Ignis slid into him. The advisor allowed Prompto to set the pace, enjoying not having to take the reins for once. Ignis buried his face into the crook of Prompto’s neck, gently sucking on the sweaty skin there. He reached down and pressed his fingers against Prompto’s clit, rubbing in irregular circles. He managed to get Prompto’s pussy to come twice before Gladio started begging.

“Please, fuck, I gotta come, Prom,” he groaned, pressing his hips back. Prompto reached around and pulled his thick cock out of the confines of the jock strap, awkwardly jerking him off. 

“Do it, c’mon big guy, I wanna see you fall apart,” Prompto hissed. Gladio came with a shout, jizzing all over the carpet. Prompto and Ignis followed not long after. 

Taking a deep breath, Ignis slowly retracted himself, gripping the base of his cock to hold the condom on. Getting to his knees, he pulled it off and went to take it to the bathroom to dispose of it, freezing when he saw Noctis in the doorway of his bedroom, softening cock in hand. 

The prince grinned. “Wow, that was seriously hot, you guys.”

Prompto’s head whipped around, his dominant demeanor disappearing. “Noct?!” He squawked. “What are you—How long have you been standing there?!”

“Since you came barreling into my room. I was taking a nap,” He shrugged, accepting the wet cloth Ignis had brought out of the bathroom.

“Enjoy the show?” Gladio slurred, face turned towards him. Prompto tied off the condom and tossed it in the kitchen trash. He accepted Ignis’ help to get the man off the coffee table and they both led him into the bedroom.

“Wouldn’t mind a repeat.” Noctis smirked, going to the kitchen to get them all some water before joining them.

“I would,” Prompto scoffed. Getting Gladio into Noctis’ bed, he quickly removed the uniform and joined him, curling around Gladio. “How you doing, big guy?” He accepted a bottle from Noctis and urged Gladio to move so he could have a drink.

“Hmm, feels great,” Gladio murmured, lacing his fingers with Prompto. Ignis and Noctis joined them on Prompto’s other side and the four of them settled into comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Ignis sat up. “I have to inform Clarus of that security breach!”

Noctis groaned, “Only you would think of that after getting laid.”


End file.
